Karan
Karan (sometimes alternatively spelled as Calan '''or '''Caren) is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. He was one of the three bodyguards of King Krom of Raggs who were ordered to protect Fea Kreuz and Tiashe when they hurried to the port in the Raggs War. He was an orphan and cherished a muffler which was given to him by a nun, saying that it's his lucky charm. He died in manga chapter 65 when Hyuuga used his Warsfeil powers to pour down a rain of swords. Etymology 'Karan' means 'helper, companion' in Sanskrit. Appearance Physical appearance Karan was a rather tall man, standing at around 5 foot 10 inches, with a lean, athletic build. His face was heart shaped, with fair skin, a long nose that curved upwards at the tip, and a wide mouth with full lips. His hair was cut short, spiked out at all angles and a light-sandy-blonde in colour. His eyes are a light shade of purple and narrowed. He wears looped earrings.Kapitel 34, page 20. Clothing He wore the standard armour of the Black Beast Squadron. He also always wore a muffler that had been given to him by a nun. Personality Although Karan has only appeared briefly a few times, he has been shown to be courageous, loyal and kind. He was the most composed of the bodyguards.In a flashback in Kapitel 34, while the other guards panic at the sight of the mushrooms, he is calm. He appreciates favours done for him, as shown by his cherishing a muffler which was given to him by a sister. Relationships Teito Klein: Karan was kind and caring towards Teito. He protected Teito during the Raggs War. Fea Kreuz: Karan and Kreuz got along well. Karan protected Kreuz during the Raggs War. Unnamed nun: An unknown sister gave him a muffler, which he cherished. It is implied that he had romantic feelings for that sister, as he blushed and coughed when young Tiashe asked if he loves the sister. '''Agas and Mark: '''Karan was often seen with Agas and Mark. The three appeared to be friends, and were colleagues, as all three were members of the Black Beast Squadron. History Early childhood Karan was an orphan; how his family died is unknown. He was acquainted with a nun, suggesting that he lived for a while in the Church orphanage. Adulthood At some point in his life, he began working as a bodyguard for King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. Teito's disappearance The night Teito Klein went missing, Karan had been in palace garden with him, Fea Kreuz, and the rest of the Black Beast Squadron, where Teito had prepared 'food' for them all that consisted of poisonous mushrooms. Karan calmly watches as the other guards panic at the sight, but Kreuz attempts to eat his as it will please Teito, leading to Agas and Mark overpowering him and forcibly taking the plate from him before he can poison himself. The ambassador from the Barsburg Empire then arrives, leading to Karan and the others leaving to meet him. Teito is left in the company of a royal attendant, whereupon he is kidnapped by Vanessa Antwort. Appearances Trivia * When fighting Hyuuga, he was not wearing his earrings.Kapitel 66 * Karan's facial features, and his hair and eye colours, give him a slight resemblance to most members of the Oak Family. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Flashback characters Category:Killed